Everybody Needs Somebody
by Cayology
Summary: Even though he was there, she felt alone. Jam one-shot Takes place after Casino Night.


**A/N- Hello earthlings! I am back with my second Jam fanfiction. This one is a loosely based songfic off of Rocket To The Moon's Sometimes. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

Everybody Needs Somebody

_You're standin' all alone,_

_short of breath and tired eyes._

_You're shakin' to the bone,_

_overdressed and no where else to go._

_But girl I need to know..._

He had always known it would end like this. Yet for some insane reason he half expected her to declare her love for him in return, they would kiss, and Roy would be forgotten from their minds. But she was engaged for god's sake, and he had known that. He had kissed a taken woman, he was the other man in this scenario. Jim banged his head on the steering wheel in shame.

It hurt him, the pain was so intense that he knew he shouldn't be driving but he needed to get away from it all. This whole night had been a mistake; he never should have kissed her or told her he loved her, it just made everything hurt more. He needed to get away, that's why he was going to Stamford. To escape Pam, and try his best to forget about her.

Whoever said you should never run from your problems was full of shit. Jim couldn't stay after he told her he loved her. He couldn't go and sit quietly at her wedding, because he knew that if the minister asked if anyone objected he would stand up and make an ass out of himself.

After realizing that he had just driven past the office building for the fifth time, Jim made a left turn at the end of the block by the gas station only to see a familiar figure hunched over in the cold, rubbing her arms to try and stop the goose bumps from appearing but failing miserably. Standing at the gas station in her silky blue dress, high heels, and polished hair-do she looked out of place. With Roy gone, she had no way home. Even though she probably didn't want to talk to him, he didn't want her in a shady part of town by herself, so he pulled up next to her.

"Need a ride?"

_Let's get you from the cold,_

_I'll help you with your over coat._

_I'll never let you go,_

_I need you more than I could ever show you._

_Tell me know because I need to know._

"Here we are." he said as he pulled into his driveway breaking the silence that had been cast over them the whole car ride.

"Thanks." She murmured as she exited the car and followed him inside. "Roy should be back in a few hours then I can get back in my house." He grunted in response taking her overcoat and laying it on the couch, as they lapsed into another uncomfortable silence. But silence was death, silence meant keeping it inside, waiting and waiting for a chance that would never come. Jim despised silence.

"Do you want something to drink?" He asked as he walked toward his small kitchen.

"Just water please." She replied hesitantly still awkwardly standing by the door mat. Her voice was small and weak.

Grabbing a cup for Pam, and pouring himself a small scotch. "Do you want ice?" He called before downing his scotch. When he heard no answer he wandered back into the living room. "Pam do you want ice in yo-"

"Why Jim?" She asked cutting him off. "Why do you love me?" He faltered, his mouth hanging open like a fish. Swallowing the lump of cotton in his throat, he shuffled over to the coach and collapsed onto it, head in hands. Pam stood motionless by the door, her face like stone awaiting his reply.

"Do I need a reason?" She opened her mouth but he cut her off just like she had done to him before. "You are so beautiful, and kind, and funny." He started off running his hands through his hair making it unruly. "You understand me like no one else. I can't get through a day without you, every breath I take not talking to you is a breath wasted in my mind." Finally gaining the courage he looked up and met her eyes talking to her directly now. "I love everything about you. I love that you don't see your own perfection, but can always see the good in others even when it's Micheal." That remark got a little bit of a smirk out of both of them. " You deserve so much more than you have, Roy doesn't deserve you. He treats you like a child's toy, and you're not strong enough to stand up for yourself, and you know what! I hate that! But that doesn't stop me from loving you. If I had you I would cherish and protect you, tell you I love you every day, and never ever let you go. The truth is Pam." He paused and took a shuddering breath before delivering the finish to his show stopping speech. "I need you, I need you more than I could ever show you." He looked her squarely in the eyes as he finished, and she stared red eyed back at him.

_Everybody needs somebody sometimes,  
Everybody needs somebody on their side.  
So tell me what you want girl, I'll be there to hold you.  
Cause everybody needs somebody sometimes._

She stood there shaking but not from the cold, and even though he was there she felt alone. But this was something she was accustomed to. She was always alone, with Roy, at work, she was alone. Because she never let the ones that could warm her in.

Pam didn't want to be alone anymore; she wanted somebody on her side. Everyone needs to feel loved and Pam hadn't felt that in a long time. Not with Roy. But with Jim everything was different.

Before tonight Jim made Pam feel whole. He warmed her inside like hot chocolate. Making her feel important at work when he talked with her, laughed, joke, ate, and listened to her. Jim was in love with her in a way Roy wasn't.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by his voice. "Pam, you need someone to hold you through the night and Roy isn't that. You need someone to be there."

Pam choked back the tears she felt burning in the back of her throat and let out a cry of anguish as she fell to her knees. Jim flew to her side and knelt down next to her on the hard wood floor, putting his arms around her as she began to cry. Huge heart breaking tears fell from her gorgeous eyes still swollen from the nights drama. "I just don't know Jim." She sobbed. " Roy... Roy and I have been together forever. I'm engaged to him for gods sake. I couldn't break up with him, I don't know what he would do. He needs me. But I... I need you." She stuttered tears falling thick and fast. He looked up at her in shock not believing his ears. "I need you Jim." She said again louder this time as if finally believing it to be true. "I cant live without you either, it has taken me too long to figure it all out but I know it to be true. When I'm at home with Roy, I know I shouldn't but I cant help thinking of you. As I fall asleep I feel your shoulder under my head supporting me, I see that little smirk you make in my dreams and I wake up with a smile on my face. Then I look over at Roy and find myself wishing it was you, I know I shouldn't but I do anyways." She took a short breath looking him in the eyes. "I need you. I need you to be there every second. To constantly tell me how beautiful and smart I am and how much you love me. I need to wake up, roll over, and see you next to me."

_You want us  
You need us_

Without a moments hesitation, Jim's hands flew to her face. Cupping her rosy cheeks in his soft hands and staring her in the eyes. He leaned over and kissed her. The kiss was soft and sweet as if both feared they would shatter the other.

He ever so slowly pulled away from her and put his forehead on hers. They both smiled contently at each other. Slowly his smile changed into a frown and he pulled away from her looking pained. She gazed at him in confusion. " I need you to tell me right now if this is for real, or are you still going to marry Roy." Jim grimaced at the image of Pam and Roy exchanging vows and rings.

_Everybody needs somebody sometimes,  
Everybody needs somebody on their side.  
So tell me what you want girl, I'll be there to hold you.  
Cause everybody needs somebody sometimes._

Pam pulled herself up and looked him squarely in the eyes. This was the first chapter in her new life story. She was a new person, and she could say what she wanted and she would no longer be weak and helpless. She was in control. With that notion in mind Pam smashed her lips to Jim's. He was shocked at first but soon their lips moved in sync. It was a kiss of longing, passion, pain, happiness, and need.

Both were finally content.

_Everybody needs somebody  
Sometimes._


End file.
